1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the torque and torque variations of a force-transmitting operating shaft. More specifically, the torque measuring apparatus includes two measuring disks axially spaced along the shaft and revolving with the operating shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Torque measuring disks each supporting a plurality of evenly distributed pulse generators, the number of which may differ from disk to disk are known. It is also known to associate a sensor with each measuring disk. This sensor has an emitter which acts on the pulse generators by emitting bursts of energy impacting a receiving unit which is also part of the sensor. These receiving units are arranged, in each case, behind the measuring disk and generate voltage pulses. The output of the receiver units is connected to an electronic comparator device having a digital and/or analog output.
Such a device is disclosed in German DE-AS 28 11 809 and is suitable for detecting small angles of distortion and thus the torsional strain of a rotating shaft. The prior art device is suitable for directly measuring the torque in connection with force-transmitting operating shafts. However, it has been found that the accuracy of the measurement and the delimitation of the individual measured values are inadequate for determining rotary vibration and output torque. In particular, problems are encountered due to the lack of clarity in the electronic acquisition of such values. This is especially true if such an apparatus is to be used for the determination of the rotary vibration and output in a vehicle drive, for example in order to control the engine as required for certain load conditions.